official_pokelandfandomcom-20200214-history
Nacogdoches, Texas
Nacogdoches is a city in and the county seat of Nacogdoches County, Texas. The population of the city is 32,996. It is the home of Stephen F. Austin State University and Texas’ largest azalea garden. Demographics As of the 2010 U.S. Census, the racial composition of the city is: 50.02% White (16,504) 28.86% Black or African American (9,522) 17.79% Hispanic or Latino (5,869) 3.34% Other (1,101) 26.6% (8,776) of Nacogdoches residents live below the poverty line, a decent bit of which are students attending the university. Theft rate statistics Nacogdoches has average rates of Pokemon theft and murder. The city reported 18 Pokemon thefts in 2018, and averages 1.54 murders a year. Pokemon See the Nacogdoches County page for more info. Fun facts * Sam Houston lived in Nacogdoches for four years prior to the Texas Revolution (1836) and opened a law office downtown. He courted Anna Raguet, daughter of one of the leading citizens, but Anna rejected him after finding that he was not divorced from his first wife Eliza Allen of Tennessee. * Once a Democratic stronghold, Nacogdoches has in recent years moved steadily toward the Republican Party, being represented in the United States Congress and the Texas State Legislature by Republicans. The city in general is very moderate with the co-existence of students of Stephen F. Austin with a left-of-center persuasion and conservative right-of-center city residents. * Nacogdoches is the headquarters of the Texas Wing of the Civil Air Patrol, the Air Force Auxiliary. * Nacogdoches has been in the Texas Main Street Program since 1998. The city's downtown was named the “Best Historic Venue” by Texas Meetings and Events magazine. Nacogdoches was also nominated as one of the “Friendliest Towns in America” by Rand McNally and USA Today. * On February 1, 2003, the Space Shuttle Columbia broke up during re-entry, depositing debris across Texas. Much of the debris landed in the Nacogdoches area, and much of the media coverage of the recovery efforts focused on Nacogdoches. * In 1997, singer Willie Nelson came to Nacogdoches to perform with his friend, Paul Buskirk, a mandolin player. During his stay, Nelson recorded a number of jazz songs at Encore Studios. In 2004, he released those recordings on an album called Nacogdoches. * Local promotional literature from the Nacogdoches Convention and Visitors Bureau describes Nacogdoches as “the oldest town in Texas”. Evidence of settlement at the same site dates back to 10,000 years ago. It is near or on the site of Nevantin, the primary village of the Nacogdoche tribe of Caddo Indians. * Nacogdoches has a decent amount of amenities to offer. It has A.L. Mangham Jr. Regional Airport, plenty of hotels, a few shopping centers, a satellite campus of Piney Woods Battle Academy, dollar stores, Walmart, Nintendo World, some auto parts places and car dealerships, Kroger, Lowe's, Hobby Lobby, Tractor Supply Co., plenty of local restaurants and businesses, plenty of fast food, Chili's, IHOP, three sports complexes, two contest halls and two showcase theaters, plenty of public battle fields, Solstice Apparel, an AMC theater, and some other things. Category:Texas Cities